Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a super powerful tower with super powerful upgrades. Stats The base tower costs $2975 on easy, $3500 on medium, $3780 on hard, $4200 on insane, and $4900 on impoppable. It fires 17.24 times per second, and its darts have 1 pierce, with an above average range. Upgrades Path 1 Laser Blasts Shoots super powerful lasers instead of throwing darts. Lasers can pop frozen bloons. Lasers have 2 pierce instead of 1. Plasma Blasts Plasma vaporizes everything it touches. Plasma has 3 pierce instead of 2. It can hurt any bloon type that the Super Monkey can target. Shoots slightly less than twice as fast as Laser Blasts. Sun Master In a land of darkness, one master shines above the rest. The Sun Master is essentially BTD5's Sun God. Its popping power increases from 3 to 15. Sun God It is said that those who doth touch the sun god will be cleansed, and then there shalt be peace. The power of the Sun God in this game is comparable to the TotMG in BTD5. Unlike BTD5's TotMG, it fires five powerful sun blasts, three going forward and two at an angle, each with 60 popping power. It can, however, detect camo bloons on its own. Oh, and sun blasts tear off two layers of bloon instead of one. Temple of the Monkey God The Temple demands sacrifice. Its arsenal of unstoppable bloon destruction is enhanced and modified by the types of towers sacrificed. Use at your own peril. The Temple has substantially higher power than it did in BTD5, primarily as a result of it being a 5th-tier tower. Without any sacrifices, it has a monstrous popping power of 100, firing two strong sun pulses at a time, each stripping off 4 layers of bloon. While the normal sacrifice tiers are still in place, a fifth is added, requiring $100,000 of the tower kind to achieve. However, it is far more than worth it. The Bomb attack fires 12 missiles, each one acting like MOAB Assassins (the tower's missile, not the ability). The Ice attack freezes bloons for 3.5 seconds, with 1500 pierce. The Apprentice attack pops off 3 layers before blowing and has a pierce of 250. The Glue reloads every 4 seconds and pops every 0.25 seconds. The Miscellaneous attack is spiked balls instead of blades/darts with 75 pierce, lead popping, and 7 layers of removal. The pulses at the 5th tier also get a popping power of 1000, along with 8 layers of poppage. Truly, a force to be reckoned with. Table WIP Path 2 Super Range Super Monkey + super range = good! Substantially boosts range. Epic Range Why settle for super when you can have EPIC? Even greater range boost. Robo Monkey Half Super Monkey, half killer robot of death. Super Monkey's arms become pulse cannons of annihilation, able to aim and target independently from each other. Range increase, 1 extra pierce, lead popping capability. In many situations, actually better than the Sun Master. Technological Terror Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed. Bloon Annihilation Ability: Destroys all bloons within short radius of tower, completely, and utterly. Does 1000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Its plasma blasts have 5 pierce. Laser Blasts and Plasma Blasts add 1 pierce each. Obliterator The strongest machine ever made, the Obliterator is a nigh unstoppable force of sheer devastation. Its plasma blasts have 40 pierce. Changes the Bloon Annihilation ability to the Bloon Obliteration Ability, which deals 5000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Also comes with a range increase. Table WIP